Cartas de amor
by Raru541
Summary: Se retraso el viaje para vivir con sus nuevos hermanos, así que, para no perder "tiempo", Ema empieza enviarles cartas a sus nuevos hermanos. Recibiendo las respuestas de estos, hay una carta en especial que le llama la atención. Siguiendo con el mismo proceso de "mandar y responder", comienza a enamorarse de ese hermano que contesta sus cartas con amor.
1. Chapter 2

**Prólogo.**

【Todavía no te conozco en persona, y ya siento que te amo.〗

 _ **Se retraso el viaje para vivir con sus nuevos hermanos, así que, para no perder "tiempo", Ema empieza enviarles cartas a sus nuevos hermanos.**_

 _ **Recibiendo las respuestas de estos, hay una carta en especial que le llama la atención. Siguiendo con el mismo proceso de "mandar y responder", comienza a enamorarse de ese hermano que contesta sus cartas con amor.**_

【Deseo conocerte en persona, y demostrar todo el amor que siento por ti.〗

【Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de esa manera.〗

【Todas aquellas palabras que has plasmado en estás cartas, se han adentrado a mi corazón.〗

【 **Te amo.** 〗


	2. Chapter 1

— Ema, lamento tanto que todavía no podrás conocer a tus nuevos hermanos. — _Acaricia con delicadeza la cabeza de la castaña._ — Pero, sin darte cuenta, el tiempo pasará volando y de un día para otro, estarás con ellos, con tu nueva familia. — _Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro, no sabía realmente como reaccionaria su hija al enterarse de esa noticia._

— Entiendo, estaba muy emocionada en presentarme y convivir con ellos en estos días, pero si todavía no es el momento, entonces, esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario. — _Su "mirada triste" cambia para dejar de preocupar a su Padre._ — Mientras tanto, podría mandarles algunas cartas para estar al contacto. Sé que las cartas ya no son del todo usadas por la tecnología que tenemos hoy en día, mandar mensajes de textos sería lo más común. — _Observa un momento el celular que sostenía en sus manos._ — Siento que dar un mensaje por escrito, con tu puño y letra, sería algo más… ¿cómo decirlo? — _Piensa en cómo explicar el mensaje que desea darle._ — ¿Sentimental? — _Duda un poco en lo último de su frase._

— Creo que eso sería una buena idea, así los conocerías un poco antes de presentarte ante ellos, sería como si estuvieras viviendo ahí. — _Amaba tanto el optimismo de su amada hija; siempre encontraba una solución para todas las situaciones._

— ¿Te parece buena idea el mandar las cartas? ¿Crees que los chicos responderán a las cartas que les mande?

— Me parece perfecta la idea, y por supuesto que ellos responderán todas tus cartas. Al igual que tu, tus nuevos hermanos no tomaron del todo bien esto, tuvieron que resignarse a no conocer a su nueva hermana en el día acordado. — _Sostiene el mentón de la castaña._ — Con tu idea de las cartas, los hará muy feliz, eso tenlo por seguro.

— Entonces… — _Muestra una amplia sonrisa._ — Empezare a escribir.

…

 **Primera carta.**

 _Hola a todos._

 _Mi nombre es Ema Hinata (he de suponer que ya conocen mi nombre, pero sólo me presento para dar formalidad a esta carta)._

 _¿Cómo están todos?_

 _Como todavía no podremos conocernos en persona, decidí mandarles algunas cartas para, "de alguna manera", hablar entre nosotros._

 _¿Están de acuerdo en recibir mis cartas?_

 _Espero que sí._

 _También me gustaría que ustedes me mandaran cartas, estaría muy feliz de recibirlas y de contestarlas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bueno… realmente ya no se que más escribir._

 _Estaré esperando por sus respuestas._

 _¡Que pasen un lindo día todos ustedes!_

 _A pesar de todavía "no conocernos", he empezado a quererlos (eso tal vez se "escuche" algo raro)._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No les haré perder más su tiempo._

" _Hablaremos" luego._

 _¡Adiós!_

…

— Esta carta es horrible. — _Suspira._ — Pero es lo único que se me ocurrió para escribir. Espero que no noten eso. — _Deja su carta dentro del buzón más cerca de su hogar._ — Por favor, no ignoren mi carta. — _Entrelaza sus manos y las posa en su pecho._ — Y también, por favor, respondan.


	3. Chapter 3

_Habían pasado pocos días después de enviar la primera carta._

 _Comencé a sentirme ansiosa al no recibir alguna respuesta por parte de mis nuevos hermanos._

 _ **¿Habré escrito mal la dirección?**_

 _No lo creo, estaba realmente segura de haberlo escrito bien (lo revise cinco veces)._

— Ah… — _Camina alrededor de la sala._ — ¿Y si ignoraron la carta? — _Se detiene por un momento al pensar esa posibilidad. Si esta era correcta, en verdad se sentiría muy mal._ — No, eso sería muy descortés, y por lo que me ha contado Padre, ellos no son de esa manera. — _Comienza a reír con nerviosismo._ — Aunque, Padre ni siquiera los ha tratado, Miwa-san le habla de ellos, pero algunas veces las Madres no conocen totalmente a sus hijos y estos pueden ocultar su verdadera forma de ser. — _"Empieza a darle un ataque de nervios"._ — Heh, que paranoica me he escuchado. — _"Resignada", se "tumba" al sofá. Unos segundos después, recuerda algo muy importante._ — No recordaba que la correspondencia llega hasta hoy, es por eso que aún no recibo sus cartas. — _Ríe._ — ¡Que tonta soy! — _Golpea su frente con una de las palmas de su mano._ — ¡Ouch! — _Antes de hacer otra cosa, escucha el timbre de la entrada principal._ — ¿Será acaso…? — _De manera "sorprendente" se levanta rápidamente del sofá olvidando aquel "ridículo" de antes y del buen golpe que se había dado._

…

— Buenos días, ¿usted es la señorita Hinata Ema?

 _Asiente._ — Buenos días. Sí, soy Ema.

— Tiene usted una carta. — _El cartero, con una amable sonrisa, le entrega la carta a la castaña._ — También su Padre ha recibido algunas, ¿podría dárselas? — _Hace la misma acción de antes._

— Por supuesto, muchas gracias. — _Toma las cartas con sus dos manos._

— Bueno, es todo. Muchas gracias señorita, que pase un buen día. — _Con su mano derecha "baja" un poco el sombrero que tiene puesto._

— Al contrario, gracias a usted, e igualmente. — _Le sonríe, para luego, cerrar la puerta._

— _Apresura el paso para llegar de nuevo a la sala y comenzar a leer su carta. Ya sentada en el sofá, aparta las cartas de su Padre y se dispone abrir la suya._ — La letra de la persona que escribió esto es realmente hermosa. — _No deseaba romper el sobre, es por eso que tiene demasiado cuidado al abrirlo. Estando ya abierto el sobre, saca el papel de su interior._ — Ok… — _Respira "con dificultad", estando tan nerviosa a leer la respuesta, comienza a "temblar"._ — Empecemos.

" _Es un placer conocerla, señorita Ema"_

 _Al igual que usted, nos hemos desanimado un poco al retrasarse su estadía aquí, estábamos muy ansiosos por su llegada._

 _Madre nos explico las razones, es por eso que debemos esperar algunos días para presentarnos de la manera correcta y convivir en familia._

 _Muy pronto, recibirá las cartas de mis otros hermanos._

 _Algunos de ellos, por falta de tiempo, no han tenido la oportunidad de contestarle._

 _Otros, por no vivir aquí, no han leído su carta._

 _Y los demás, bueno, desean tomarse su tiempo para escribir una buena respuesta._

 _Respecto a su carta, todos nosotros estamos de acuerdo en recibir "sus escritos", de igual manera, mis hermanos y yo haremos lo mismo._

 _Es por eso que esperare paciente su respuesta._

 _Me parece un buen detalle de su parte al querer contactarse con nosotros, de esta manera, no se notará tanto su ausencia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al igual que usted, también nosotros hemos empezado a_ _ **quererla**_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dejare la carta hasta aquí, lamento si es algo corta, tratare de escribir un poco más en la siguiente._

 _Espero que pase un muy buen día, señorita Ema… o debería decir, ¿hermana?_

 _Debo acostumbrarme en llamarle de esa manera._

 _Hasta pronto._

 _Asahina Ukyo._

— Wow… — _Ha leído la carta varías veces._ — Ukyo-san es un hombre muy amable. — _Un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas aparece._ — Además, al estar tan ocupado en su trabajo _(conocía lo que se dedicaba cada uno de sus hermanos)_ , tomo parte de su tiempo libre en contestarme. — _Sin darse cuenta, comienza a sonreír._ — Por supuesto que responderé a todos sus cartas, Ukyo-san.


	4. Chapter 4

**Segunda carta - Ema.**

— ¿Qué debería responder? — _Miraba la hoja en blanco mientras golpeteaba la mesa con su pluma._ — ¿Será muy pronto responder? — _"Muerde" su pluma. Al darse cuenta de su acción, la deja a un lado, no era higiénico hacer eso._ — B-Bueno, Ukyo-san no debería molestarse si respondo rápido, después de todo, en su carta aclaraba que contestaría a todas mis cartas cuando estás las reciba. — _Apoya su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos._ — Llevo una hora aquí y no he escrito nada, ¿tan difícil es responderle?

 _Ya había respondido las cartas de mis otros hermanos. No me fue complicado, sólo me presente como en la primera carta que le envíe a Ukyo._

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil contestar una simple carta? — _Susurraba para sí misma._ — ¿Por qué pienso que esta carta es algo preciado para mí? — _Toma la carta antes mencionada._ — _**"Al igual que usted, también nosotros hemos empezado a quererla."**_ — _Repetía una de las frases escrita en la carta._ — Realmente no me conocen, ¿y ya tan pronto me tienen cariño? — _Suspira._ — ¿ **Se puede querer a una persona con sólo decirle una frase de aprecio**?

 _Pensando eso último, toma la pluma decidida y comienza a escribir._

…

 _Hola Ukyo, ¿cómo ha estado?_

 _Gracias por haber respondido a mi carta, realmente me alegre bastante al recibir su respuesta._

 _He recibido las cartas de los demás chicos, en verdad sí que son una familia muy unida, todos ustedes fueron muy amables al hacer caso a mi carta._

 _La carta de Yuusuke me sorprendió bastante, no imagine que el fuese un compañero de clase. Ahora le hablare más seguido. Tal vez tendré más contacto con el que con ustedes, pero eso no quiere decir que ya no quisiera enviarles más cartas, al contrario, deseo conocerlos lo mejor posible._

 _Recibiendo sus cartas, me llena más de emoción que llegue el día de presentarnos correctamente._

 _Tal vez no tengamos la confianza suficiente, pero debo confesarle algo._

 _Su carta, en una parte de esta, en una parte en específico, me conmovió bastante._

 _Sus palabras me hicieron feliz._

 _Conocer su aprecio al tener una nueva integrante a la familia, esa gran emoción de ya conocernos en persona… me hace sentir muy querida._

 _Tener hermanos como ustedes es un regalo muy preciado._

 _No cualquiera tiene la suerte de tener a familiares como ustedes._

 _Siento ser afortunada de ser hermana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lamento lo anterior, creo que me exprese demasiado._

 _Perdone si tome demasiada confianza en decirle esto, tal vez le parezca atrevido de mi parte expresarme de esa manera._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _De nuevo, gracias por leer y responder a mis cartas._

 _Estaremos en contacto._

 _Esperare su contestación._

 _¡Hasta luego!_

 _Ema._

…

— Ya deseo recibir su respuesta, Ukyo. — _Apaga la luz de su habitación. Se disponía ir a una postal para dejar su carta. Sólo debía esperar unos cuantos días para leer esa anhelada carta de su hermano mayor "favorito"._

…

— Que pase un buen día, joven Asahina. — _El cartero asiente su cabeza. El rubio copia aquella acción en respuesta._

 _Teniendo un montón de cartas en sus manos, empieza a repartir las cartas de sus hermanos para así sólo tener las suyas._

 _Habiendo separado las cartas, se dispone a leer su correspondencia._

 _Uno de los sobres le llama mucho la atención por el color, era de color rosado._

— _Sonríe ligeramente._ — Ema. — _Abre el sobre con cuidado. Saca el papel con delicadeza._ — Es extraño, me siento algo ansioso por leerla. — _Ajusta sus anteojos._ — Es en verdad extraño.

…

 _Terminando de leer la carta, sonríe nuevamente pero ahora con una sonrisa más amplia._

— ¿Te sientes afortunada de tenernos como hermanos? — _Guarda la carta en el sobre. Abre uno de los cajones y la pone encima de la primera carta de la castaña._ — Nosotros nos sentimos aún más afortunados de tenerte como hermana. Eres "aquella cosa" que nos faltaba en nuestra vida. Gracias por ser nuestra nueva hermana, Ema.

 _Saca un papel en blanco. Sostiene en su mano derecha un pluma con un diseño "formal"._

— Debo responder. No sería educado hacerte esperar.


	5. Chapter 5

_Habían pasado varias semanas desde la primera carta de Ema._

 _Tanto los Asahina como ella enviaban y recibían cartas a cada momento._

— _**¿Por qué se sigue atrasando la llegada de nuestra nueva hermana?**_ — _Se preguntaban cada uno de ellos al estar desesperados por la llegada de la castaña._

— _**¿Por qué aún no puedo vivir con ellos?**_ — _A cada momento le preguntaba a "su padre" la razón, pero este sólo daba "vagas escusas"._

 _ **¿Por qué se sentían tan "desesperados" por ya conocerse?**_

 _La respuesta es simple._

 _Algunos de ellos sentían "_ _alguna atracción_ _" por su nueva hermana; a pesar de no conocerse en persona, saber la actitud de esta y la forma en la cual contestaba había  
"_ _conquistado sus corazones_ _"._

 _Podría considerarse algo "_ _imposible_ _", pero si así lo tomamos,  
_ _ **¿entonces como las personas estando alejadas unas de otras pueden enamorarse por completo?**_

 _La joven Asahina no se quedaba atrás por ese tipo de sentimientos._

 _Recibiendo tantas cartas cada semana, se sentía tan querida._

" _Su padre" era un buen hombre, nunca podría negarse que no la amaba demasiado,  
pero siempre estaba lejos gracias a sus múltiples viajes por su trabajo; ella permanecía por un largo tiempo sola con su pequeña mascota. _

— _**Estoy tan agradecida, ustedes me han hecho pensar que no estoy sola.**_

— _**Nunca estarás sola, tienes a mis hermanos. Me tienes a mí.**_

 _Las cartas recibidas eran un gran tesoro para cada uno de ellos._

 _Los sentimientos plasmados en simples hojas de papel eran totalmente recíprocos, ninguno de ellos negaría lo que sienten._

 _Se habían percatado de la gran necesidad de encontrarse._

 _Buscaban una manera de verse en persona._

 _ **El destino permitiría aquel encuentro hasta pasar por un largo tiempo "conociéndose" por medio de las cartas.**_

 _Comprendieron que debían ser pacientes._

 _Un día, llegaría aquel momento anhelado de "la bienvenida" de aquella persona especial._

 _Sólo era simple cuestión de esperar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Intermedio uno.**

 **Deseos.**


End file.
